Private Dance
by Stupid Birthday
Summary: Jack Frost discovers that invisibility has its advantages as he comes across a tower inhabited by a mysterious and gorgeous girl with incredibly long hair. Rated T only because I'm not sure if it's appropriate enough to call K. Please read and review. I'd love to hear your input. Update:: I'd like to give a big thank you to my readers! Lots of love! Requests welcome and appreciated


Silver tresses gently danced as the famous winter spirit aimlessly flew over town after town, watching the children and adults alike enjoy the gift he graciously left them to wake up to the night before. Pale, bare feet wisely slid over the lake he had iced over just hours ago, unaffected by the dangerously low temperature of the frozen water source. Jack Frost laughed as he danced by and through the crowds of people that swarmed outside to enjoy the first snow of the season.

"Hello there, miss!" Jack joked, knowing she wouldn't respond, as she couldn't see or hear the personification. "And hello there, sir," he held out his hand and waited a moment before quickly snatching it away. He snickered, quickly telling the man that he was too slow before jumping into the air once more, enjoying his unlimited time to fool around and mess with the public.

All too quickly, the pale blue eyed personification grew bored with the lack of responses to his pranks and jokes and began to wander through the trees he had forgotten to frost, deciding it would be best if he did his assigned job. Rather carelessly he created his artwork over the bark of the bare trees, sighing to himself as the tedious work ran itself through again. "Would it be fair if I asked for a day off once in awhile?" he questioned the sky, not exactly expecting a response, and not exactly surprised when he didn't get one.

"Guess that's a no," he huffed and laughed lightly, freezing over small trickles off water that branched away from a stream further into the thickets and trees. His feet gracefully lifted from the ground as he slowly flew up and above the forest, looking down at all of the snow and frost he created. "And what the heck are you?" quickly, Jacks voice became curious and inquisitive, noticing the top of what would appear to an old, still in good shape tower. His burst forward quickly, rushing to see what interesting and entertaining things the building had in store for him.

"Rapunzel?" the harsh voice of an older woman called out, piercing through the walls of the hidden tower. Her annoyance was easily detactable through her tone as it echoed lightly within the tall structure.

"Yes, mother?" a sweet and innocent voice chirped back, followed by the appearance of a beautiful long blonde haired teenage girl. "Oh, are you going out?" she questioned lightly, quickly gathering her hair by the armfull. With no response, the blonde rushed to the only opening to the outside, throwing her hair over a large hook securely placed on the side of the tower.

"I'm going out to get supplies, I'll be back," the black haired woman responded, giving a faint smirk as she grabbed onto the long blonde tresses. "Be a good girl, my flower," she spoke forcefully, gently exiting the window before gliding down the rope of hair.

"Yes, mother!" Rapunzel shouted out of the window, waving goodbye as the figure of her mother slowly deminished.

"Well, hello," Jack joked to himself, peeking inside of the window. His frosty eyes examined the girl slowly, his cheeks tinting slightly as he loved what he was seeing. He proped his elbows on the window frame, smirking slightly as the girl spun around, dancing to the tune she hummed. "Who me? I'd love to come in," he grinned, jumping inside of the surprisingly large entrance room of the tower.

The air suddenly chilled, and Rapunzel looked over both shoulders before shrugging and continuing her song, dancing as well as she could to her creation. Her bare feet trailed over the floor graciously as her eyelids slowly closed. Hips swaying, arms following their lead, and legs carefully sliding, Rapunzel continued her dance.

Honestly, staring was the only response Jack could conjure up as the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen unknowingly gave him the most magnificant private dance to have ever been given. He laughed to himself, eyeing her up and down as she began to laugh herself.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, dropping down on her back to stare at the ceiling. Her heart beat fast in her chest, her cheeks flushed from the effort she put into her movements. Another cool breeze hit over her and she welcomed the cold, as her body was hot and tired.

Jack flew out of the tower in a rush, waving goodbye, knowing he wouldn't receive a response. The personification made a mental note to revisit the tower when he had some extra free time, hoping he'd be lucky enough to witness the same display.


End file.
